1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window shades, and especially to roll-up and pull-up shades incorporating decorative window-covering materials. More particularly it relates to such shades in which the window-covering materials are pleated, or treated so as to give a pleated appearance.
2. Prior Art
Conventional window shades are generally thought of as inexpensive, utilitarian alternatives to curtains, drapes, shutters, blinds and other window coverings. The principal criteria for their design are that they keep out unwanted light, afford some privacy, and allow the user access to the window. Normally, little attention is paid to their aesthetic appearance.
Two types of shades are in common use. In one, the window-covering material is wound around a spring-actuated or hangcord-rotated roller. In the other, the covering material is pulled up in "Roman"-folds. In each instance, in addition to satisfying the first two criteria, that is, providing shade and privacy, the window covering material must be capable of being rolled or folded compactly and neatly. The vast majority of roll-up and pull-up shades produced today are made of plain, unadorned, natural or synthetic fabric, oilcloth, parchment paper, or the like.
Recent trends in interior design have created an interest in giving the heretofore drab window shade a new look. The response has been an outpouring of "designer" shades incorporating new materials and treatments. Typically, however, these materials are merely sheets or laminates of conventional window- or wall-covering fabrics with well known surface textures, designs, and appliques not previously employed in window shades.
Among the new treatments, several feature pleats or folds formed by gathering the fabric itself. The pleating is generally accomplished by means of permanent stitching or ties, the folding customarily by the use of laces or pull-cords passing through the fabric. A major deficiency common to many of the new materials and treatments is that they are too thick and inflexible to be wound or folded neatly and compactly. None of these techniques is suitable for use in roll-up shades. In pull-up shades the pleats and folds are unsightly and ungainly, and the loose laces and cords easily become tangled. Additionally, with use, the stitches, ties, laces, cords and fabric all tend to wear quickly and fail early.
We have developed a construction and material for roll-up and pull-up window shades which overcome all of the aforementioned drawbacks and provide a number of advantages.
One object of our invention is to provide a construction and window covering material which allow those skilled in the art to produce pleated roll-up and pull-up shades incorporating a wide variety of conventional types of fabrics.
Another object is to provide a construction and window covering material which enable those skilled in the art to produce fully pleated roll-up and pull-up window shades with fabrics of their choice.
Still another object is to provide a construction and window covering material for roll-up and pull-up shades which are extremely durable.
A further object is to provide a construction and window covering material for roll-up and pull-up shades which do not require special or unconventional mounting hardware.
Yet another object is to provide a construction and window covering material for pleated roll-up and pull-up shades in which unsightly stitching, threads, and ties are not visible.